Stolen Child
by D. L. Sauron- AlmightyLOTRnerd
Summary: This is sort of a prequel to Eternal Bond. It is the story of Shagrat's kidnapping, his journey, and his arrival and early life in Mordor. AU. Pre-LOTR. Some OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I've told the story of how Shagrat lost his mother, and I've started the story of his life when he left Mordor. But what happened in between? How did Shagrat end up in Mordor in the first place. This fic is meant to answer these questions, as well as demonstrate the relationship between Shagrat and Sauron and how it was formed. That's all I have to say. Ronnie-dear! Disclaimer time!**

**Sauron: D. L. owns nothing except Isthey and some of the Barad-dûr characters.**

**D. L. : Thanks, Ronnie-la! (jump hugs Sauron)**

**- 1. Taken -  
**

It had been about two months since their mother died. Shagrat and Isthey had become used to her absence, having the old healer Tinana to care for them instead. The six-year-old Isthey and his two-year-old baby brother, Shagrat, had taken up residence in a spare room at the back of Tinana's hut. It was right beside where Tinana herself slept, so when Shagrat got frightened by a storm or had a nightmare (a common occurence for him), he could run to her and hide in her covers. Currently, the two were walking alnog the willow lined banks of the stream, Shagrat running in and out of the curtain-like willow branches with his arms spread. The branches slid over him like a smooth, green river, a leaf occasionally getting caught in his hair. Suddenly, Isthey reached out and grabbed his brother's arm.

"Shagrat, look!" He pointed a little ways down the stream to where a large heron stood dipping its beak into the water as it tried to catch the small silvery fish that swam up and down the stream.

"What is it, Isthey?" the little one asked as he stared at it.

"It's a heron. They're very rare in these parts." Shagrat nodded and turned back to the stream, watching the heron as it continued to fish. Suddenly, Shagrat's blue eyes brightened and he ran into the stream.

"_Ma t'aryón (1), _what are you doing?" Isthey asked as Shagrat jumped all over the creek sending up sprays of water.

"I wanna catch a fish too, Isthey! Like the heron did." He stood chest deep in the water as his hand darted into the the water again, just misssing the fish.

"Oh, you almost had it. Good try, though." Shagrat tried a few more times before he let out an exasperated sigh. He turned to climb out, back to his brother. At that moment, the current of the stream shook the rocks beneath his feet loose. Shagrat fell into the water, going under completely, only to come up gasping and spluttering.

"Shagrat!" Isthey cried. The stream wasn't all that deep, but Shagrat couldn't swim yet. Isthey knew, had he been there, his father would have told him to stand by and let Shagrat get himself out. But his poor baby brother was so tiny, and looked so scared. Isthey decided he wasn't his father and plunged into the water. He easily caught Shagrat in his arms, and the baby clung to him for dear life. Isthey carried him back to the bank and sat down beneath a willow tree with Shagrat in his arms, the baby shivering and crying softly.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, Shagrat. You're all right now." Isthey stroked Shagrat's long black hair softly, trying to comfort his little brother.

"B-b-but I-I d-didn't-t catch the f-f-fish-sh." the baby muttered sadly. Isthey saw something glttering on the ground and smiled.

"Oh really?" he asked, "Then what is this?" He held up the end of Shagrat's tail, where a silvery fish had latched its jaws around the tuft of hair on the tail's end. Shagrat's eyes grew wide.

"I did it! I caught a fish like the heron!" His tears stopped immediately, replaced by the big, bright smile Isthey loved to see on Shagrat's face. He hated seeing his brother hurt or crying. To Isthey, this look was the one that fit Shagrat best.

"You try, Isthey!" Shagrat chirped, "You try! It's fun!" Isthey laughed as his brother tried to pounce on the flopping fish, which had let go of Shagrat's tail.

"Oh, I probably won't get one like you." Isthey answered.

"Come on! Pwease?" Shagrat sat down on his knees and looked up at his brother, his eyes wide and sad-looking, his lower lip stuck out so he looked like he was about to cry again. Isthey's heart melted; he could never bring himself to say no to that sweet, innocent face, and Shagrat knew it all too well.

"Oh, all right, Shagrat. For you." Shagrat clapped his tiny hands in delight as he watched Isthey's hand shoot under the water and come back up clutching a wriggling fish.

"Yaaaay, Isthey!" Shagrat applauded his brother's catch.

"Here, let me string them up and we can come get them for dinner tonight." Fish was one of Shagrat's favorite foods. It was also the only meat that was soft enough for Shagrat's baby teeth to chew.

"Hey, Isthey. I think I hear horsies." Shagrat's ears were pricked toward one of the hills that ringed the vale where the orcs' village was. Isthey listened, and he too heard the distant thundering of hooves.

"Maybe it's the warriors." Shagrat said.

"Maybe. Or maybe it's messengers from the other clans." Isthey added. Shagrat tugged eagerly on his hand.

"Can we go see, Isthey? Pleeeeeeease?" Isthey nodded and walked in the direction of the hill, his brother frolicking along beside him.

It was the last time Isthey saw his brother happy.

They looked over the hill and gasped at what they saw. Cloaked, hooded Men on huge black horses. Swords glittered at their sides and the armor on their shoulders glinted in the sunlight. Most terrible of all was the one who led them. He was tall, clothed in black, and wore a helm with no eyeholes, so that only his hideous decaying mouth was visible. A barbed whip hung at his side.

"Those aren't warriors. Or messengers." Isthey whispered.

"W-we should-d get out of h-h-here." Shagrat stammered, clutching Isthey's arm and trying to hide behind him, "W-w-we should t-tell some-m-one. G-g-get h-help." The two orcs agreed and ran for the village. The sound of the horses was getting closer, until the riders crested the hill and must've caught sight of them. Isthey ran as fast as he could, forgetting for a moment that Shagrat wasn't as fast as him. That would be his crucial mistake.

"Isthey! Help!" Shagrat screamed. Isthey turned around and saw, to his horror, one of the riders had caught Shagrat!

"No! Shagrat!" Isthey took off toward the rider who held his baby brother.

"Help me, Isthey!" Shagrat cried again, his shrill little voice filled with fear, tears streaming down his face. Isthey ran as fast as he could, but the horse was faster. As he ran, he saw that the other riders had young orcs on their mounts with them, and he could see parents and family members racing after them in a futile attempt to save the little ones, who were crying and screaming for their mothers, fear running rampant among them. Shagrat kicked and squirmed against his captor, but it was useless. The man just held him tighter.

"ISTHEY!" Shagrat screamed. The rider let go of one side of his reins and smacked Shagrat across his cheek, making the baby shriek in pain. Isthey felt anger rise inside him, driving him forward. How dare this stranger kidnap and hurt his sweet little Shagrat that way! Shagrat's eyes were waterfalls now, his soft blue eyes squeezed shut from the pain of how tight the man was holding him and the slap across his face. Isthey surged forward, his rage driving him, Shagrat's tear soaked face being his only concern. He would save Shagrat, then he would wipe away those awful tears and hold his brother tight and tell him how much he loved him, and do whatever it took to make him smile and laugh again.

Such were Isthey's thoughts until his foot caught on a root and sent him sprawling. When he looked up again, Shagrat was almost gone, the rider that had him disappearing over the hill. All he could do was lay there, stunned, as his baby brother was taken from him, never to be seen again.

"Shagrat." he whispered, his own tears flowing now. He'd let him down. He had promised Shagrat that he would take care of him, protect him. And he had failed. Bacause of that, Shagrat was gone.

He got up and followed the tracks the horses had left. Suddenly, he saw something white laying in the dirt. He walked over and picked it up, his tears coming faster as he saw what it was. Their mother's eagle-feather-and-bone hairpiece, which he had given to Shagrat the day their mother died. Now it was all he had left of Shagrat.

Back at Tinana's hut, Isthey lay on his bed in their back room and cried, Shagrat's little blue blanket clutched in his hands, held tight against his chest. Never again would he hear Shagrat's lovely voice, the sweet sound of his laughter, or the innocent way he said "I love you" that only Shagrat was able to do. Never again would he see that adorable face, those wide and soft blue eyes, the smile that he loved so much. It was all gone. And it was all his fault. Just the day before, the two had gotten into a fight and Isthey had said he wished someone would take Shagrat off his hands. Now he regretted ever even thinking such a thing. All he wanted was for Shagrat to run up to him now and beg to be held. Isthey would have gladly obliged, his baby brother being his whole world, despite any of their fights, he loved Shagrat more than anything. He sighed and looked down at the little blanket.

"I'm sorry, Shagrat." he said softly, "I'm so sorry I couldn't save you. I'm sorry I was a terrible big brother." He felt his heart break as he said those words, and he clutched Shagrat's blanket tighter.

Outside his door, Tinana stood listening. Isthey had told her what happened, her dress still soaked with his tears. When would it end? When would their children be safe from these wild Men, these terrible marauders who stole them and did Eru-knew-what with them. She could imagine poor little Shagrat, wherever he was, scared to death and crying for his brother. The very thought broke her heart. She turned away from Isthey's room, only hearing five soft words as she left.

"I love you, little Shagrat."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**(1) "T'aryón" is "brother" in Uruk-hai (NOT Black Speech. I'm making up the language for the Uruk-hai clan myself)**

**Wow. Okay, that was sad. It probably won't be happy again until Chapter Three. Just stay with me until then. I promise it'll be worth it.**

**Sauron: (sniffling) It will. Trust me.**

**D. L. : Ronnie, are you crying?**

**Sauron: NO...yes.**

**D. L. Aaaawwww, somebody needs a hug. (hugs him)**

**Sauron: (sob) Review please. (crying)**


	2. Alone

**I know, I know. It's short.**

**Readers: WTH, Deanta?**

**Me: It's also Monday. :(**

**- 2. Alone -  
**

"On your feet, you rat! Move it!" The whip came whistling past Shagrat's ear, almost clipping the end of it. He thought he was safe until the lash smacked right across his tail. He shrieked and jumped up, holding it close to him and trying to hide the tears on his face. Another man gave a sharp tug on the rope around his neck, making him stumble forward.

_Why are they hurting me? _Shagrat thought, _What did I do? I was just trying to rest a little, 'cause my feet hurt. I wish Mama or Isthey was here._

His thoughts were interrupted by a hard kick from behind, and he stumbled forward again. Once they were sure the adult orcs wouldn't follow, the Men had put him and the others on the ground, tying their necks together to keep them from running off. Shagrat had never walked so far or so long in his life, and he was taking any chance he thought he had to rest, only to have a whip come down on him and drive him off again. One more time, he tried stopping at a tree stump.

"Get up!" the Man with the whip bellowed.

"B-but I'm t-tired! My feet hurt!" Shagrat cried.

"Get movin' or I'll make the rest o' ya hurt, too." the Man replied, raising the whip. Shagrat forced himself to get up and drag himself along. He thought he would be grateful when they stopped for the night. He was wrong.

* * *

"We camp here tonight!" the leader, the one with no eyeholes in his helm called.

"What of them?" a Man asked, gesturing to the small orcs.

"Not to worry, they won't escape, unless an animal takes one and doesn't kill it quick enough." He muttered some strange words in what Shagrat could only guess was his native language. It gave Shagrat the chills, and he shivered as he listened to the ugly, evil words. Roots from a tree suddenly grew out of the ground, forming a perfect fence around the little orcs.

"There, see?" he said as he finished.

"What about all this food we've kept that's no good to eat anymore?" someone inquired.

"Give it to me." the leader commanded. He took the large bag he received and dug around in it until he found two well-spoiled deer haunches.

"Here's your dinner, rats. You can fight over it." he said with a malicious smile.

Like a pack of wolves, the orcs descended on the inadequate supply of meat, realizing that whoever got to it first was the one that ate first. Only the biggest ones were able to actually reach the meat, the smaller ones being knocked easily out of their way. This included Shagrat, since he was the smallest of the whole group. Time and again, he'd try to get at least a crumb of food, but every time all he got was another bruise, until finally he gave up. He crawled over to the tree and lay down, curled up as small as he could get, and cried.

"Mama." he whispered, "Isthey. I-I...w-w-wuv y-y-you." Then he hugged himself tight, shivering in the chill of the night, and cried himself to sleep.

That night, Shagrat's dreams were nightmares full of monsters and blood and fear. A giant wolf chasing him through a forest of thorns. Isthey getting angry, screaming at him and yelling at him and hitting him. His mother and baby sister dying as he was forced to watch. A dark form atop his unclothed mother, her screams tearing through the night, until Shagrat awoke and realized those screams were not his mother's but his own. He surveyed the others around him and saw that no one had woken up. For once, he was glad of that. Shagrat knew no one would comfort him here. No one would hold him and tell him it would be all right. No one would rock him and sing him back to sleep. He looked at the sky, where the stars glittered dimly, but still visibly. He'd been told the stars were the spirits of the Uruk-hai's ancestors, who were always watching over them from the sky. He knew in his heart, his mother and baby sister were up there now.

"I'm scared, Mama." he whispered, "I miss you, and little _t'arya_ (1),too." He sniffed, fresh tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Take care of Isthey, Mama." he said, "Don't let 'um get him, too. I don't want t-t-_t'aryón _ to get hurt, too." He touched the band of leather wrapped twice around his little neck, the necklace Isthey had made for him. He'd already memorized the words on the inside of it.

_I love you, little Shagrat. And I always will._

"I l-love you t-too, Mama." He yawned and lay back down.

"Good night, Mama. Good night, little _t'arya. _And (yawn) good night, Isthey."

As the little orc fell asleep again, he failed to notice two of the stars that seemed to flash brighter for a moment, then return to normal. But Shagrat was already asleep.

* * *

**(1) "T'arya" is "sister" in Uruk-hai**

**Wow, here's a first. I actually cried once while writing this one. Not much to say. The next one should be happier, though.**

**Sauron: I h-h-hope s-so. I'm r-running out of K-Kleenex.**

**D. L. : D'aaww, come 'ere, you. (hugs him)**


	3. Safe

**Sauron Gorthaur, this is the chapter you've been waiting for.**

**To all readers: Keep in mind that this is AU, so there'll be lots of OOCness. But it's _well written _OOCness.**

**- 3. Safe -  
**

They journeyed on for many more weeks. Shagrat became sick and weak, but he was never allowed to rest. For if he tried, the whip licked at his ankles or slashed him in the back. His tender flesh was marred with welts and gashes from the Men's whips and the leader's cruel barbed one. He was covered head to toe in dirt, filth for which he knew no name, and dried blood from his many wounds that were left untreated. He could feel infections spread across him as he dragged himself on with the others. Shagrat had long since given up hope of ever seeing his brother again, or even making it to their destination alive. He had even stopped speaking to his mother and sister in the stars, so long had it been since his little heart had known anything but pain. No longer did he know the meaning of love or comfort. All that had been replaced by pain and fear. Little Shagrat had even lost his ability to cry at such things, and he longed only for the day when he fell forward, dead before he hit the ground. No longer did he smile at the birds or the small creatures that scurried through fields, he barely had the strength to lift his head. Every night he was shoved outside the feeding frenzy, and he was forced to eat tree bark that he had to chew until his teeth hurt. Every night, he slept away from the others, curling up as small as he could. He wished the wicked leader would release him from the spell it had him under that barred him from death.

Shagrat barely noticed when the land changed from the dead marshland to hard black ground beneath an ever present dark cloud. He was oblivious to the vast iron gates that led into this black land. He was ignorant of the many days of travel over the dead rocky plain. And he was unaware of the huge tower whose great causeway they crossed with loud orders shouted from man to man, until finally the small orcs were herded into a small side chamber at the base of the great tower.

"Don't think this is a rest break, you runts." the leader snarled, "We're only here so the Dark Lord can have a look at ya." As if on cue, a large door behind him opened and out stepped a being whose appearance rekindled Shagrat's fear, and he huddled at the back of the group with tears in his eyes.

"Are these the new orcs?" the being asked in a voice that radiated power and authority.

"Yes, my lord," the leader replied, "These are the newest to Mordor." Shagrat guessed that Mordor was the name of the land they were in. He looked up as the Dark Lord spoke again.

"Good, they are just what I was looking for. Now, to see which one I shall take with me." He ran his eyes over the whole group. Shagrat dared to look up and steal a glance at the Dark Lord.

Never before had Shagrat ever known a creature so tall and imposing in his life. Silver, spiked armor covered his entire body, and a long black cape flowed like an ebony waterfall down his back. A large silver flanged mace hung loosely from a wide leather belt around his waist. A great headdress of a helm covered his head, with six tall spine forming a crown around the top of it. But most striking of all was that Shagrat saw, or thought he saw, a pair of deep blue eyes through the eyeholes of the helm that seem almost to glow in the darkness of the chamber.

Now even more frightened, he shrank back further and curled into a tight ball, doing his best to hide the tears on his tiny face. But it did him no good: he could feel the Dark Lord's gaze land on him. Had he still known such things, he would have pitied whatever poor orc was chosen to go with this huge and menacing creature.

"You. In the back. The cryer." All eyes turned to Shagrat, who shakily lifted his head, biting his lip to hold back a whimper. He saw the one with the barbed whip staring at his tearstained face with a look of rage and disgust.

"Yes, you. Come," the Dark Lord said, "Come closer, where I can see you." Shagrat did his best to stand on his thin, weakened legs. But apparently, he wasn't fast enough, for the next thing he felt was a hard kick in his stomach that sent him sprawling to the Dark Lord's feet. Shagrat lay there, stunned from his head hitting the floor. Dimly, he heard the Dark Lord scolding the one who had kicked him.

"Watch your foot, you dimwit! It's no good to me dead!"

"My apologies, my lord." the Man replied.

"Hmph." The Dark Lord turned back to Shagrat, then to the rest of the group.

"You will all be shown to your assigned areas of trade now. You will live with the orcs already there, and learn from them what exactly you are to do. They will now be your caretakers, teachers, friends, and family. If there are any problems or emergencies, speak to the orc that leads your group, and they will report to me." With that, he turned to Shagrat, who hadn't moved from where he lay.

"You will come with me." he instructed. Shagrat let out a small whine and began to struggle to his feet again. Once again, he was kicked in the gut, this time by the one with the barbed whip.

"If the Dark Lord says you'll go, you'll _go!_" He received another kick on that last word that sent him sprawling through the door where he lay on his side on the hard black stone floor. He heard the door swing shut and a bar slide across it. Then there was only the sound of Shagrat's whimpering. He whimpered even more when he saw the Dark Lord turn around. Too weak to move, he lay on the floor and waited for the beating he knew was the punishment for showing weakness.

But it never came.

Instead, he felt a pair of large, warm arms gently lift his shivering form off the floor. He saw the spiked gauntlets on the ends of those arms and started scrambling frantically to get down. If he was seen in the Dark Lord's hands...

"Shh, shh, it's all right. I'm not going to hurt you, little one. You're all right now." Shagrat stopped, surprised at the sound of the voice. Gone was the intimidation. Gone was the power and authority. Gone was the loud harsh sound. In its place was a soft, gentle voice as the Dark Lord carried him through several doorways and corridors, and up many stairs. When they reached the top, the Dark Lord opened a door to reveal many neatly folded blankets and cloaks. He pulled out a large, thick one and wrapped it around Shagrat, who was still shivering. Shagrat gratefully pulled the blanket tighter around himself. The Dark Lord then carried him over to an enormous wooden rocker that sat next to a large hearth. He sat down with the little orc on his lap and gently brushed the stringy, matted hair out of the child's face.

"What is your name, little one?" he asked. Fearfully, Shagrat answered what he'd been told.

"I-I d-d-don't have-ve one. I-I'm y-yours to n-n-name." His tears started again as he realized he was nothing more than property now.

"What if I want to call you by your name, hmm? What if I like your name?" Silence. Then,

"Sh-Sh-Sh-Shag-grat. It-it's Sh-Shagrat." The little orc shook as he tried to hold in his sobs.

"Shagrat." the Dark Lord repeated, "I like that very much. As you know, I'm the Dark Lord. But why don't you just call me Sauron, all right, Shagrat?"

"Yes, S-Sauron." the orc replied, wiping tears from his eyes.

"What's wrong, little Shagrat? Why do you cry so?" But Shagrat bit his lip and shook his head, fearing what his answer would bring. Sauron could see that the baby orc was fighting back a torrent, and he was losing that fight.

"It's okay, Shagrat. Go ahead and let it out. I promise, I won't hurt you." Shagrat strained against the force of his emotions until it became too much. He flung himself forward and locked his arms around Sauron's neck and buried his face in the Dark Lord's shoulder, his sobs echoing through the rooms. Tears flowed like the Falls of Rauros from his eyes as he hugged Sauron for all he was worth.

And Sauron hugged him back.

Shagrat felt the strong arms around him again. He felt the hot breath as the Dark Lord wrapped his neck around the tiny baby. They sat that way for some time, Sauron gently rocking them back and forth while gently stroking Shagrat's hair. Finally, Shagrat calmed enough to where he could speak again.

"I miss Mama, Sauron. And Isthey, too."

"Where is your mama?" Sauron asked. Shagrat made a slicing motion across his neck with his finger.

"Men." he said, "They got baby sister, too."

"Ohhhhhhhhhh," Sauron gasped. Shagrat launched into telling the entire story of how his mother and little sister died, crying some more as he did. Sauron listened intently, nodding every so often and occasionally brushing tears off Shagrat's face. He was very gentle with Shagrat, as he could see that the poor child was injured and Sauron didn't want to hurt him more.

Suddenly, Shagrat's speech was interrupted by a violent fit of coughing that left him weary and gasping for breath. Without realizing what he was doing, Shagrat leaned heavily against Sauron's chest.

"You are sick!" Sauron cried. He laid the palm of his large, gauntletted hand on Shagrat's forehead. Shagrat could feel a slight tingling in his skin where Sauron's hand was.

"Mmhmm." Shagrat wheezed, "I hurt, too."

"Where?" Sauron asked, his voice full of concern as he held the little orc.

"Everywhere." Shagrat whimpered, "Bad Men hurt me every day. Said I don't move fast enough. They hit me." He lowered the blanket and turned so Sauron could see his back. Sauron gasped when he saw the amount of welts on the baby orc's back, and the scars from various untreated wounds, all overrun with infection.

"Oh, you poor child! Come, we must see to your wounds immediately!" With that, Sauron stood and rushed out of the room with Shagrat in his arms.

"Rhea! Gaia!" At this call, two orcs stopped what they were doing and followed the Dark Lord, their long dresses swishing as they turned the corner.

"What is it, my lord?" the taller one asked as they entered Sauron's quarters.

"This little one is sick and hurt. You two are my best healers." Sauron turned to them. "If anyone can help him, it would be you two." The smaller one gave a little bow.

"Rhea and I will do everything in our power, my lord. Not a drop of our talents shall be wasted."

"Thank you, Gaia." Sauron said. He then turned to Shagrat.

"I'm going to send you with Rhea and Gaia now so they can help your wounds and give you something to help with your sickness. They are very nice and won't hurt you at all, I promise. All right? Do you trust me, little Shagrat?" The baby nodded as Sauron lowered him into Rhea's waiting arms.

"You two see to his injuries and illness. I will go find him some food and a place to sleep, as well as some better clothing." Sauron instructed, noting that Shagrat only had a scrap of cloth tied around his waist.

Shagrat watched over Rhea's shoulder as Sauron walked off down the hallway and disappeared around the corner.

* * *

As they were bandaging the last of Shagrat's wounds, Sauron returned. Shagrat quickly covered his face to hide the fact that he had been crying as his wounds were reopened and medicine spread on them. He didn't want Sauron to think they had _tried _to hurt him; he knew they hadn't meant to cause him pain, but it was inevitable.

"Shagrat, it's all right. Look at me." Sauron's voice was gentle, yet commanding. Reluctantly, Shagrat lifted his head. Sauron reached down and brushed a tear out of his eye.

"It's all right to cry if you're hurt, Shagrat. I won't beat you for that, never. Actually," the Dark Lord leaned in closer and took one of Shagrat's tiny hands in both of his large ones, "Actually, I will never beat you, period."

"Never?" Shagrat whimpered. Sauron shook his head slowly.

"Never. I love you, little Shagrat. And I always will." Shagrat gasped as he heard those words. They were the same words that were on the necklace he wore. The same words his mother and his brother had said to him. The same words he thought he'd never hear again.

He spent the entire time he was eating (Sauron had brought him some soup from the kitchens) trying to think of what he could say to Sauron. The Dark Lord had no idea how deeply he had touched the little one's heart with just nine simple words. As Sauron carried him to bed and tucked him in, the perfect response came to him.

"Sauron?" The Dark Lord looked down at him.

"Yes, little one?" Shagrat held his arms up toward Sauron's neck. The Maia picked up the little orc and hugged him.

"You love me, Sauron?"

"Of course, little Shagrat. I will always love you." Shagrat wrapped his arms around Sauron's neck. "Why do you ask?"

"'Cause I love you, too, Sauron." The Dark Lord hugged him tighter, and though Shagrat couldn't see it, Sauron was smiling.

* * *

**Aawwww, ain't that sweet?**

**Yay, I FINALLY get to write my "sweet" Sauron! Review and tell me what you think of him.**


End file.
